Partners
by SultrySam
Summary: Because that's exactly what they were. Partners: in every sense of the word.


Her blond hair shimmered in the earlier rays of sun shine. Her face was smooth, serene. She was the embodiment of peaceful. Her naked body fit perfectly against his. He had never felt so warm, then when he was around her. For a fire mage, that was saying a lot.

He lay, perfectly content with gazing at her still form. The steady rise and fall of her chest brought comfort. Lucy twitched. As if sensing his constant observation. With a soft smile, Natsu nuzzled her neck. His salmon coloured hair tickling her hair.

"Morning," Lucy lazily stretched. The action forcing herself, away from his body. But only a second later she was curled up against him again.

"Morning Luce," Natsu kissed her forehead. Humming in appreciation, Lucy's eyes drifted down.

"What are we gonna do today?" Their position shifted. Lucy's body sprawled above his. Her fingers dancing across his skin, taking in the contours of his chest, memorising every scar.

"Erza wants to go a mission," At the mention of a mission, Natsu's body stiffened. If they were going with Erza then Gray was also coming.

"But I don't wanna!" Natsu whined. His voice changing to a childish tone. One he was known to using on a daily basis. His response caused giggles to erupt from Lucy's chest.

"Too bad. We told Erza we would." Lucy sat up her legs straddled Natsu's stomach. Like it always did, Natsu's breath hitched at the sight of Lucy's body.

"Well, I think we should stay here all day," A mischievous smile adorned Natsu's face as his rough tanned hands slide across her soft pale skin. He grabbed her breasts. Lucy's head flew back and her back arched.

"N-no, we sho-ould get goin-Ahh!" Lucy's small hands, grabbed at Natsu's wrists, in a feeble attempt to stop the insatiable dragon slayer. Natsu chuckled. Lucy Breasts were the most sensitive part of her body, besides the clitoris. In the early stages of their sexual relationship, Natsu had made her cum, with only her breasts. Of course Lucy had become incredibly embarrassed, by the incident. She even 'Lucy kicked' him outside the house. Natsu had only become more turned on. Between the satisfaction of making her cum via her breasts, and encountering Lucy's more violent side, it was easy to say, that he had a raging boner.

Lucy unconsciously began grinding her moist core into Natsu's stomach. Her movements were jerky and uncontrolled. She was close to having an orgasm.

In a split second, Lucy was suddenly staring at the roof. Natsu's rough manoeuvre, caused a moan to erupt from her pink lips. Natsu's thumb roughly rubbed at her clit.

"You like that Luce?" His voice was filled with Lust. Lucy moaned quite loudly. Natsu's action were building up her orgasm even quicker.

"Yes! Natsu! Ahh! Keep Going!" Her hips began grinding into his hand. Natsu stopped.

"No, no, no, baby keep going," Lucy whined. Her body writhed underneath his.

"What are you talking about Luce," Natsu's mischievous smirk had returned. "We gotta go. Erza's mission remember." Lucy eyes showed anger and disbelief. How dare he work her up so much, and not allow her an orgasm. In a rare display of strength, Lucy flipped Natsu, on his back. Natsu's face showed a look of shock.

"Fuck that." Lucy then proceeded to impale herself on Natsu's engorged cock. Her orgasm was instantaneous. Wildly, she grinded herself on his dick. Natsu could do nothing but moan at the pleasurable sensations as her sheathe clenched unbearably tight around his member.

"Oh Luce," Natsu moaned, when Lucy began to come down from his high. Shock raced through him, when Lucy started bouncing vigorously on his large cock. Her eyes alight with hunger.

"Natsu!" She screamed. It wasn't long, before she orgasmed again. Natsu own orgasm followed quickly after. Ropes of sticky cum, shooting far, inside her vagina. Lucy moaned at the sensation. Exhausted, Lucy collapsed on his chest. Natsu caught her with ease.

"That was fun," Natsu huffed, with a light chuckle. Lucy giggled.

"We should probably get going," Despite saying this, Lucy's eyes began to close.

"Nah, let em' sweat." The couple wrapped themselves around each other before drifting into another blissful sleep.

**MAGNOLIA TRAIN STATION:**

"Where the hell is Lucy and Natsu?" Erza demanded. They were both over an hour late. Gray was showing similar signs of irritation. He had already stripped down to nothing. His hands itching to rid himself of his irritating underwear. Happy just sat, on top of Erza's ridiculous amount of luggage. Content, nibbling on a fish.

"Guys!" Lucy yelled. Running side by side with Natsu. His scarf waving in the wind and a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Where the hell, have you been?" Lucy and Natsu froze, fear crossing their expressions. Erza's arms were crossed, her legs apart. She was glaring daggers at the two lovers.

"Well. You see, Erza. I-um…" Lucy stuttered, feeling extremely uncomfortable under the redheads gaze. "I slept in." Lucy looked down.

"And Natsu?"

With a casual shrug and a stupid grin, Natsu announced: "I forgot"

"Idiot," Gray muttered.

"What you say Ice princess?" Natsu's fists were surrounded by pulsing fire.

"I said you an idiot Flamebrain!" Gray was already in his battle position. Stark naked. His underwear long forgotten.

And just like that, fists began to fly. That is until Erza, gave them a good whack over the head. "You're both Idiots!" She yelled. "Just hurry up and get on the train," Erza sighed. Natsu, resigned to his horrid fate, clutched to Lucy.

"Its ok Natsu," Lucy cheered. "Were partners, so I'll take care of you. Right Happy?"

"Aye!" the little blue cat, smiled. Flying to sit on Natsu head. Natsu smiled at his female Partner. They were exactly that. Partners; in every sense of the word.


End file.
